


The One with the Rogues

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [14]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Other, Semi not team cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: It's the Rogues last chance





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was laying down on a couch, stifling a groan as Pepper’s voice continued on with the packet Ross gave him on the upcoming Wakandan meeting.

“- The Rogues will not be attending, as it is something to decide what to do next-.”

“Pep, remind me of why I was assigned to do this?”

“Because Tony, your the leader of the New Avengers.”

“That them not being there thing? Complete bullshit. They are in Wakanda, and no other UN members are going. It’s basically just going to result in Rogers and I fighting again.”

Peppers eyes softened, “Lets just enjoy this night together and stress over our own things tomorrow, ok?”

Tony nodded and stood, “I’m going take a shower,”

“I’ll meet you there.”

***

Every member of the New Avengers, sans Spider-Man, was sitting at one of the long tables in a conference room.

Tony stood and looked over his teammates, some of which became family quite quickly. “Wakanda is holding a meeting that I have to attend to represent both the New Avengers and the UN. Ross doesn’t want all of you there, saying it would give away some public image or some shit . But because the Rogues are being there, Romanoff, Rhodes, diplomats let’s go. Maximoff hates me so Strange, bring your magic do thing a ma bomber.”

Clint frowned, “Not that I’m against getting them to sign or anything, but what is this really about? Pretty sure if you didn’t have a reason behind it, you would have just told Ross to fuck off.”

“True but....” Tony sighed. “Years ago, New York. I saw something, something big, in that portal. With Thor and Bruce gone, I just have a... feeling that it’s coming back soon. Vision also sees it, something with the stone in his head.”

Strange nodded, “I guess we will be exposing more later, but this Threat that Tony saw, well, he showed me it via BARF. We will need all the help we can get.”

***

T’Challas head spun at the idea of Rogers and Stark in the same room. He sighed and went into the section of the palace dedicated too the Rouges. 

Steve stood up as soon as he entered, “T’Challa, we wish to leave. We think that it would be easier getting out of your hair-“

“Sit down, Captain. And gather your team.”

A few moments later, they were all sitting down, including Barnes who just recently got of a cyro.

“The UN wants a meeting, to either have you sign or detain you.”

Wanda snorted, but stayed Quiet, red magic twirling between her fingers.

“But, instead of sending Ross, here. They are sending, Tony Stark.”

Steve rose instantly, “He will know where we are then! He will just end up killing Buck-“

T’Challa waved his hand, “He already knew where you were, Steve. Stark just chose not to come after you. He is coming in peace. And I expect all of you to listen to him.”

Sam nodded sharply, “Who’s coming with him?”

“Natasha Romanoff And James Rhodes for diplomacy, and Doctor Stephen Strange is just to make sure all of you stay in check while the meeting is going on. " Wanda noticed the look T'Challa gave her and looked at the floor. " I must warn you...This may be your last chance to go home.”

He walked out before anyone could say anything else.


	2. Part Two

That night, Stephan, Tony, James, Natasha , and Pepper were all packed and getting on the Stark Industries Jet. 

Rhodes smirked, “You had me standing out here for three hours.”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, I think that this is the same one.”

Natasha frowned, “Pardon?”

“I have three planes. One for more commercial and meetings, the typical Stark Industries logo ect. Another for short distances and this bad boy. It’s the same jet as what I took to Afghanistan.”

“What’s the difference between “Jet” and “Plane”?”

“All jets are planes, but not all planes are jets, my dear Stephan.”

***

Wanda was staring at a wall. She wanted to go home... she wanted to be with Vision.

Wanda had an epiphany moment when they landed in Wakanda.

She just made things worse. She let her petty revenge and blaming Stark for actions that could not have been prevented....

Steve said she shouldn’t apologize, that Tony was at fault. 

But in truth, Stark wasn’t.

When all is said and all is done, she tore apart the Avengers, like Ultron wanted her too.

She felt the bed she was sitting on dip. She turned and saw Bucky sitting beside her.

“You blame yourself.” Barnes spoke quietly.

“Of course, who wouldn’t?”

“Shuri helped get all the triggers, and apparently Dr.Stark wants to help me get fully pardoned.”

Wanda frowned, “T-That’s great, b-but what do you mean by it?”

“I mean, if Stark could forgive a monster such as myself, a man who killed his own family, then he wouldn’t blame you. He has all the right to blame us for Civil War, but yet he doesn’t. Do you really think he would be doing this if he didn’t think he needed us?”

Wands thought about it, “The UN could be making him do it...”

James shook his head, “Look, my point is, both of us are weapons. Trained to our handlers for mass destruction and murder. We’ve come a long way, Wanda. Apologize to Stark, and mean it. Don’t manipulate, show him ‘Wanda’ and not ‘Maximoff’. “

***

They landed and the Dora Majalie greeted them as they disembarked.

“Dr.Stark, a pleasure.”

Tony chuckled, shaking hands with the young genius, “You know me Shuri, no need for formalities. The compound is too quiet without you.”

Shuri rolled her eyes, “Mother said I had too. How’s the others?”

“Peter, Monica, And Harley are well. They want to know when you are coming back.”

“Around Christmas time, Doctor.”

Tony nodded, motioning for the others to follow him as Shuri lead him around the palace. She explained the artworks and statutes in in-depth detail.

‘Peter would love it here.’ Tony thought, nodding along and trying to take in all the information.

“Tony.”

Tony didn’t even look up.

“Rogers.”


	3. Chapter 3

T’Chala subconsciously moved between Stark and Rogers. “I was putting this off, but I guess that won’t work. Shuri, get the others in a conference room. The rest of you, follow me. Steve, Tony,” he looked at them, half glaring at the Captain. “I don’t want a bloodbath next to these works of art. Wait until your in one room.”

***

Tony couldn’t even muster up the courage to look at St- Rogers. Every time he even glanced at the mans shoes, all he could see was a Red, White, and blue shield being pounded into his chest. He could practically feel the shield being forced into his chest, and the ice covering the Iron-Man suit. 

T’Challa lead them to a conference room where the rest of the rogues were sitting on one side of a long table.

Tony spotted Sam, Bucky and Wanda. Steve went and sat beside them.

Pepper took his hand and squeezed it, sitting beside him. Tony smirked to himself as he could almost feel the heat of Rhodney’s glare at Rogers and the rest of them.

Pepper cleared her throat. “I am here representing Stark Industries.” Her tone was strictly business. “Stark Industries did end up paying for the fights in Sokovia and Germany, along with New York, Washington DC, And any other place the Avengers decided to show their faces. The legal side of the agreements will be going through me, and not my Fiancé. Any questions before we get started?”

No one spoke, and Pepper nodded to Natasha to take over.

“Well, as you know, Clint and Scott signed. And unbeknownst to the Public, they are official members of the New Avengers.”

Steve scoffed, “So what are we? I am an Avenger. The first one, may I add.”

Pepper hummed, “You threw out that title when you decided to trash an airport in Germany instead of listening to the public.”

“When can I sign?” The voice was so small and soft that Tony barely heard it.

Tony looked up and saw how it was Wanda that had spoken.

Strange narrowed his eyes, “Why are you so eager, Maximoff?”

Wanda looked at her lap, where she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. “I-I always knew the Accords were right.”

Rhodney blinked, “Then why didn’t you sign the first time?”

Wanda half-heartedly glared at him. “I was never given the chance. After I,” She winced, “Blew up a building, I was put in the compound. T-Then Clint came and broke me out of the compound and by then I knew I wouldn’t be able to do anything. 

The room was silent. Everyone taking in the information.

Steve sighed, “You would not have wanted to sign anyways. They restricted-“

Wanda cut him off, “-I made the mistake of going with you, Steve. I made the mistake of trusting your judgement over the worlds. And I made the mistake of letting childish vengeance overrule common sense.”

She reached over and grabbed a pen, “Where do I sign.”


	4. Chapter 4

To say Pepper was surprised would  
be an understatement. She silently slid the girl the packet which she signed eagerly. Her signature was next to Clint and Natasha’s.

Just as Pepper was about to take it back, Wanda slid it towards Sam. Sam looked at everyone, “I was uh, given the chance, but I never really listened to what they were about. Who am I kidding?” He shook his head, “There is no excuse for what we’ve done.” 

And without another word, Sam signed.

Pepper gave a sigh of relief, “Since we’re on a roll, anyone else want to sign before I continue?”

Bucky gave a low chuckle, “Am I even allowed?”

Rhodey opened his mouth to speak but Bucky cut him off. “I’m not even an American citizen anymore... I’m a man of no country. I’ve killed dozens, hundreds... will they even allow me back in when around fifteen countries are out for my blood? When 14 of that fifteen being member-states of the United Nations?”

Pepper didn’t know what to do. They didn’t have a clause saying they couldn’t allow most likely mentally-unstable ex-Hydra assassins sign.

Tony took over, “Actually I’ve looked into this. I’ve pulled some strings, explained your story. You’ve been pardoned by Germany, Argentina, France, Pakistan, Romania, Russia, Uganda. and the United States. Ukraine and Sweden are debating it as we speak, and the rest of the UN could care less. That other, one country? Yeah they didn’t even realize they put a ban on you since it was placed in the 70’s.”

“What does that mean?”

“It’s means, your a free man, Barnes. The only thing you have to pass to be back into the United States is a mental evaluation test, but that’s mandatory for every new person signing the Accords.”

Steve watched the interaction. He could tell that Tony’s kindness wasn’t bravado or faked, or even strained, he genuinely wanted to help James. 

That in itself didn’t make sense. Why would he help a man that killed his parents? Then again, Tony seemed to be ignoring Steve all together.

Natasha nodded, and snatched away the packet when Barnes was done signing his name. “The plane is waiting outside, War-Machine will escort you. I would like a few words with Rogers here, before anything else happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez this may end up being six chapters due to the short chapter size. I cannot seem to write long chapters.
> 
> But anyways, Christmas Break is upon me! I'm going on vacation in three days so I'll be trying to, update all of my fics before then.


	5. Chapter 5

“What the hell were you thinking?” Natasha hissed.

Rhodney took Sam, Wanda, and Bucky out and get them situated, and Pepper was making phone calls. So the only ones in the room were Strange, Tony, Natasha, and Rogers. 

“Nat, If I remember correctly, you switched sides in the middle of the battle.”

Tony kept a straight face, but he distantly recalled the times when he tried to sass Natasha, and failed completely.

“You know damn well I don’t care about The airport.” Her demeanor shifted from  
Aggressive to more guarded. “You told me you would tell him.”

“Tony found-“

“No this is the part you shut up. Capiche? Good. Yes he found out, but through a fucking video! You said you told him. You lied to me, and now here I am, hating myself because a panicked FRIDAY replayed what happened, and explained the situation. Do you know who had to go clean up the blood and pieces of scrap metal, just so there wouldn’t be any evidence to state that you were there?”

Nat was now standing, standing close enough to strangle Rogers if she wanted too. 

She took a breath, “When I was picking up the pieces of scrap metal from Tony’s broken suit, and your scratched shield, it felt like I was picking up the remains of my family.”

She faced Tony, “I made mistakes too, there is no denying it, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to prove myself again to you. That is all I have to say.”

***

After explaining the amendments to the Accords, Steve eventually signed.

Tony was as far away from Steve as he possibly could be at the moment, which was no surprise to him. It would take a while to heal the rift, and even if it could fully heal that’s an If.

Strange cleared his throat, “Stark, Maximoff wishes to speak with you.”

Tony nodded and the red-haired female walked forward. The others kept walking, and Pepper was casting glances over her shoulder, daring Wanda to try anything.

They stood in silence, and Tony wondered if he was the one that should break it.

“I-I’m Sorry.”

Tony blinked, “Pardon?”

“I blamed you when I shouldn’t have, and everything I said in that room was true. I shouldn’t have trusted Steve over you... I-I can’t justify it and the only thing I can say for myself is that I was scared.” She chuckled humorlessly. “Even that doesn’t justify it. You deserve the best, and me, messing with your mind, manipulating you into making Ultron... that was the worst mistake I’ve ever made.”

“Wanda, I’m not looking for an apology, and frankly, I don’t deserve one. You were manipulated too, and well, I can’t forgive you yet. I can’t even say I trust you. But, I can’t hold grudges outside of the business world. Come on, I have two kids I want you to meet. Well four, if you count the one Natasha adopted.”

“Natasha... adopted?!”

***

They dropped the Rogues back off at the compound, and Tony had to smile at how Sam already had the application papers filled out.

Wanda and Bucky didn’t want to join the New Avengers, not yet. 

And Steve, well, he said they needed to be a team before anything happens. 

Pepper smiled softly. “What’s next?”

“Well, I gotta say, our wedding could be early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans...
> 
> Up Next: The One with The Wedding
> 
> Coming soon: We’ll, you’ll find out after the cliffhanger of the next one ;)


End file.
